A Kings Troubles
by Averlovi
Summary: What did the elven king really think as he watched the dwarves flee Erebor, why did he turn away at the dwarves darkest hour. This is possibly what the king was thinking as he turned away.


**A Kings Troubles**

_After watching The Hobbit – An Unexpected Journey I thought I'd write a short piece on what was passing through Thranduil's mind when he turned his army away from Erebor whilst Smaug claimed it for his own. I believe they have nailed it on the head with his character in the films looks how I'd picture him._

They marched towards the black smoke with haste, the elven army from Mirkwood had heard the distress call from Dale. Thranduil had ordered his elves to arm themselves and march for the Dwarven city of Erebor, he knew not what to greet them in the valley ahead.

Upon his mighty elk Thranduil surged forward with his army in toe, their black and golden trimmed armour made them appear as a smoke cloud drifting across the planes. Thranduil's mind drifted to what could be the distress call, it surely could not be orcs, they may gather in larger groups now and then but surely the dwarves and the men of Dale could handle a few orcs. The king feared a more terrible foe, but what he did not know. The valley was in view now and the smoke rose as a black curtain that was threatening to block out the sun itself.

As Thranduil approached the ridge he pulled his steed to halt and ordered his elves to do the same. He looked in dread at the scenes below him. Flames crackled as the screams of men and dwarves filled the valley, this was followed by a deafening roar from within Erebor. Thranduil bowed his head in dread, they had come too late, Smaug had set Dale ablaze and assaulted Erebor for its riches. As he over looked the valley he saw dwarves pouring out of Erebor hobbling and crawling, one was familiar he was Thorin, grandchild of the king under the mountain.

"Thranduil, help us!" Thorin cried to the elven king, calling for his peoples aid. Thranduil could not aid the dwarves he was too late. He turned to his army behind him, each elf would willingly die for their king and their forest. All had seen battle before, all were skilled warriors. But to fight a dragon was folly few were able to do so, it would be a fools dream. He grasped his Elk's reigns in frustration, the dwarves had always had terrible fates with dragons due to their obsession with gold and treasures.

"_I cannot aid them now, If my elves go down to their aid Smaug would claim them all within seconds, no I will not send them to a slaughter_" Thranduil thought to himself. Greenwood was slowly growing dark, an evil poison was spreading throughout the forest, many roaming orc parties had been spotted and slain before they could react but they were increasing in regularity. Dark abominations such as giant spiders made their home in the darkest reaches of the forest, and the old fortress had slowly become a place of dread and fear. His realm needed as many warriors as it could muster in the coming years as the threats grew larger and bolder his boarders would need more patrols and guards.

Thranduil cocked his head to the side at Thorin and the dwarves who were desperately trying to escape the city, the elven king felt pity and sorrow fill his heart, he never cared for the dwarves and their arrogance. Thranduil had sent them gold and gifts of goodwill in the past, only for the dwarves to see it as tribute. His dislike for the dwarves may have delved deep but not in his thousands of years of this world would he wish this on anyone other than orcs. The king took a short breath before willing his steed to turn away from the scene.

The elven host turned and followed their king without a word or order, not one of them questioned him. Thranduil was wise and had commanded armies in times of war before, this was a lost cause even the power of the elves could not contend with the might of a dragon. Deep down every warrior following the king away from the battlefield held great pity for the dwarves and men who had perished that day, but relief also filled their hearts many wished to return home to their partners and children. A hoard of orcs would not phase the Eldar they were far more skilled in combat than those beasts. At the head of the army Thranduil rode in silence, he would never forget the face of Thorin as he turned his host away, the despair on the young dwarf's face was a horrible sight to behold.

"_He is young, this is but the first of many losses for his kind, I share his pain for I have lost also_" Thranduil thought to himself as the black smoke rose behind them. There was one more deafening roar before all fell silence.

_I feel Thranduil's choice to turn away with his elves was what any ruler would've done, as a king your loyalty is to your people first and your allies second. Had he sent his army into Erebor they would've all been slain and Mirkwood would be even more vulnerable to the darkness that was growing within its forests. _

_So here's to Thranduil a king with a brain. _


End file.
